


We Will Face All Our Fortune and Pain as One

by Wendy_Parker



Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [12]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, POV Second Person, Song: Shukufuku no Messiah to Ai no Tou | Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker
Summary: In an abandoned barren land of destruction, only children could survive there. Thus, they held each other's small hands and believe unconditionally that in sickness and in health, they would always swear that they would face all their fortune and pain as one.(Twisted-Wonderland © Disney, Aniplex)(Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI © Hitoshizuku-P × Yama△)
Relationships: Everyone & Reader, Reader/Everyone
Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	We Will Face All Our Fortune and Pain as One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the 250 Followers on Tumblr~!

Human is a selfish creature. _Did they really think that they could create something that would surpass the gods? How foolish. How greedy._ They wanted power, and they wanted more. They were mocking the gods. So, the gods decided to punish the humans, destroying the world they were living in. Those helpless creatures couldn’t escape the gods’ wrath. But, there was one way to stop the punishment.

A child shall be chosen as the [Messiah] and they must climb the Tower of AI. Inside the tower, the [Messiah] must grab the nine flame, the [blessings], and bring them to the top of the tower to light up the torch so the world can survive for another age.

* * *

You were so young when the gods’ punishment came raining down, killing your parents in order to teach these arrogant humans a lesson. You were alone, confused, and just didn’t have the will to move forward.

That was until someone stretched out their hand for you.

The other kids who lost their parents, who were once alone as well, found their place in a small family they’ve created. At first, you didn’t know why they were smiling despite the world was crumbling around him, but you remembered what they said.

“ **In sickness and in health, we will always swear that we will face all our fortune and pain as one.** ”

Their smiles made you realized that you are not alone. Thus, you reached for their hands.

Azul, the calculative leader of the group.

Kalim, the cheerful dancer with the sunshine smile.

Leona, the shepherd who preferred to take a nap than work.

Ruggie, Leona’s companion who made sure that he does his job.

Jamil, Kalim’s best friends, and his singing companion.

Malleus, the mysterious fae who had ways with words.

Riddle, the self-proclaim ‘red queen’ who always stick to the rule.

Jade, the gentleman baker with a mature air around him.

Floyd, the goofy younger twin brother of Jade.

All of them were now your family.

* * *

An unexpected letter came to the Village of Youth one day. It was from the Kingdom. When you opened, your eyes widened.

You were chosen as the next [Messiah].

The letter came with the torch for the [blessings]. But, you still couldn’t believe it. _You were chosen for this important job?! Unbelievable!_

But, you remember once again about your friends, your family. If doing this job would grant the world forgiveness and give another age for you to live with your family, then you would do it. They’ve done so much for you. Shelter, warm foods, companions, love, everything little thing you appreciated.

But now, it was your turn to do something for them.

You will make them proud.

You will become the [Messiah].

* * *

You stood at the exit of the village, carrying your supplies on your back. The torch that was sent to you was in your hand, you were clutching it until your knuckle turned white. Inhaling a deep breath and let it out from your lips, you stepped out.

Well, you were about to step out if it weren’t for voices calling your name making you stop.

Turning around, you saw your friends, running toward you, each of them carrying their own traveling bags. “Guys? What are you doing here?”

Azul was the first one to speak, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Well, we can’t let you go on your own.”

Riddle nodded. “It’s dangerous out there if you’re alone.” He turned his head away, a light blush dusted his cheek. “We’ll be sticking with you just in case.”

“You guys are so nice but you mustn't come,” you said, looking at each one of them worriedly. “It's my mission and I don't want to get you all involved.”

Malleus hummed, stepping forward and put his hand on top of your head. “I know you are worried, child of human,” he said, his hand ran down your hair and you just leaned into the touch. “But this is something that we must do.”

Leona yawned. “It would be troublesome if you got hurt on the way without our help.”

Ruggie snickered. “See? Even Leona is worried.” He looked at you straight in the eye. “But seriously, didn’t we promised to protect each other no matter what may come?”

You bit your lips. To be honest, it would probably be nicer if all of you could travel together. But this was your mission. If they got hurt during the journey, you would never forgive yourself.

You felt Floyd hugged you from behind. “Don’t think too much, shrimpy,” he laughed. “We’ll be fine.”

Jade walked closer to his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder. “We can protect ourselves and you at the same time.”

Kalim reached for your hands, keeping it close to your chest. “You’ll be saving the world! Isn’t it exciting? We want to be part of the journey too!”

Jamil shook his head at his best friend’s cheerfulness but at the same time agree with him. “So, we’ll be going with you to that tower no matter what.”

You let out a sigh. “I can’t stop you can I?” Some of them were shaking their head, but you got the message clear just from the determined glint in their eyes. Azul stepped forward and, once again, stretched out his hand toward you, with the others smiling at you. You couldn’t help but smile back, taking the hand in your own.

Thus, you started your journey with your dearest family by your side.

* * *

The journey was long but you finally arrived at the Tower of AI. Entering the stone tower, you heard the stone door closed behind you. There were two doors awaited you, standing across each other. Behind one of the doors was supposed to be the chamber of the [blessing] while the other door was the stairway leading to the next floor. In order to open the stairways, the [Messiah] must take the [blessing] first.

You didn’t have to guess for suddenly one of the stone door slid open, revealing a [blessing], the [Blooming Wave], rested on top of the altar. You started to walk toward the shining [blessing]. You could felt your heart hammering behind your ribs as you reached out…

A hand suddenly appeared on top of yours. Turning your head, you saw Azul smiling at you. “We will face all our fortune and pain as one,” he said. But, suddenly his warm smile turned into a smirk and your eyes widened when he suddenly pushed you out of the room. You could hear him laughing as the door slammed shut.

_Azul… He couldn’t…_

_But… You were the [Messiah]… You were the one who was supposed to take the [blessing]. Not him. Why… Why did he steal it from you?_

The room suddenly turned cold. You glanced behind you and you saw the rest of the gang were glaring with hate at each other as if they were ready to kill. It was like they were enemies now.

The door to the other side of the room suddenly opened, revealing the stairway. You walked slowly, still shocked by what just happen. You could hear the footsteps of your friends behind you. _They… They wouldn’t do it again, right?_

Like on the first floor, the door to the [blessing] chamber, the [Fire Banquet], was opened. You stepped in slowly, glancing toward your friends. None of them seemed like they wanted to follow you. Maybe the first one was just a mistake. There was no way-

Light footsteps followed you and suddenly you both of your hands were grabbed. You gasped when you found out it was Kalim, taking you into a small dance, but you were terrified for his usual sunny smile was colder.

“Off you go~” Even his cheerily voice sounded wrong as he threw you out from the chamber. You could see him gave his audience a small bow before the door was slammed shut in front of their face. _Kalim too? But he gave you his support!_ You remember how his face beamed when you showed him the letter. _So why…_

You heard someone running ahead. Scanning quickly through the gang, you noticed the hyena was nowhere to be seen. “Ruggie, wait!” You ran ahead toward the third floor, hoping you could catch him. The door to the chamber of the [Grace of Sun] was opened, and running was about to enter-

You suddenly heard a roar and Leona suddenly pounced from behind you, pining Ruggie to the floor. At first, you felt relieved. _Yes, Leona stopped him! Now you can-_

“Sorry, Ruggie.” You heard the lion said. He glanced back toward you, showing his fanged smirk. “But I’m taking this.”

Leona threw Ruggie back to you and walked toward the [blessing], back straight and filled with pride as if he just won a game. The chamber door closed, leaving both of you dumbfounded. _You… You couldn’t believe it._ Your hand clenched into a fist. _Leona…_ Sure, he sounded like he didn’t care when you told him about the letter like the usual lazy lion he was, but you believed that he was someone more. He decided to stick this very long and tiring journey for you. _Why would you do this?!_

“Yeah. Right.” You heard Ruggie growled. “As if that would stop me.”

You felt Ruggie push you to the floor and he immediately took off to the next floor. With each step, you kept repeating the same question in your head. You still couldn’t believe those who you dare to call your brothers would betray you.

Reaching the fourth floor, Ruggie had already entered the chamber to the [Peaceful Darkness] without even looking back. You tried to catch up to him, but the chamber door suddenly slammed shut in front of your face.

“The chosen one is me…” you spoke. You turned around, frustrated with everything. “The prophecy said-!” You stopped yourself, shocked when you saw that all of them stare at you with no expression.

“If you keep it for yourself, we won’t forgive you!”

_How much could greed change a person at this point?!_

All of them started running as if it was a race. All you could think of was you needed to stop them from stealing even more [blessings]s from you. “Please! Stop! Don’t do it!” you screamed. But none of them listen to you.

Jamil was the first one to enter the chamber of the [Trembling Ground]. Stretching out his hand, he spoke out his last vow. “For a servant to follow his master, I shall take this one just like Kalim!” He laughed cruelly as the door slammed shut. You stopped your track at the closing door, remembering Jamil smiled when you were talking to Kalim, saying his good luck for you.

The next chamber was the [Rumble of Thunder]. You tried to run ahead, but Malleus suddenly appeared in front of you with his fae power. He was speaking in the ancient language of the fae that you could never understand. But that smirk on his face was enough to stop you.

“You should leave this to me, little human,” he whispered to your ear. He then stepped back, locking himself along with the [blessing] inside.

You could feel your body trembling. _Where have all of your trusted friends gone off to? Were they your enemies now?_

_Could it be that you were wrong about their kindness all along?_

You felt numb as you climb to the next floor. The door to the chamber of the [Rondo of Whirlwind]. You were still frustrated with everything that you never realized Riddle had walked in first, lifting his shepherd staff, blocking your way.

“Take another step and it’ll be off with your head.”

Even in this situation, you couldn’t deny the little queen’s order. You felt as if your heart just stopped when the door slammed shut in front of your face. _Even Riddle betrayed you… What were they thinking?!_

Glancing back, you realized that the Leech twins were the only ones left. Jade just kept staring at the door with a cold expression while Floyd was looking bored as usual. You felt tired. You couldn’t take this pain of watching all your trusted friends stabbing you one the back anymore. And they were so supportive before.

Without any sound and heavy steps, the three of you climbed to the next floor. The door to the [Garden of Silver Snow] was opened for you. Once again, you tried to step forward, but someone stopped you. Looking back you saw Floyd’s hand on your shoulder. But, instead of him entering, it was Jade who pushed the two of you behind.

“Jade! No!” Floyd stretched out his hand as you covered your mouth in shock. Jade turned around, tears were flowing from eyes, but he was laughing like a madman.

“Looks like I win this time, Floyd!” And the door slammed shut. You kept repeating to yourself that Jade would never leave Floyd alone. He would never betray his own brother. But he was doing the exact thing you thought he would never do.

You forced yourself to climb the next floor. The chamber door opened, revealing the [Fetal Movement of Magma]. You walked toward it weakly but stopped when Floyd once again hold your shoulder.

“Hey, Shrimpy!” He whined to your ear. “I’ll take this one, okay?”

You turned around grabbing Floyd's hands. “No, please!” you screamed. “Why do you keep doing this?! What is wrong with you?!”

Floyd's eyes suddenly turned dark and he glared at you. “So noisy,” he muttered and you squeaked. He stepped forward, pushing you harshly out of the way. He turned his head one last time toward you, showing his grin filled with pride.

You staggered backward until your back hit the wall when the sound of the closing door echoed through the tower. You wanted to claw your face screaming in frustration. _All of the [blessings]s. They stole them! They betrayed you! Was this their intention from the beginning when they offered to travel with you? Was every laughter, every warmth that you felt during your journey was a lie?_

The door to the top of the tower finally slid open. Your grip on the unlighted torch tightened. _You had come this far, might as well finish it, right?_ Desperately ignoring the growing despair inside of you, you stepped up the stairs toward the top.

Up there, you found the altar you supposed to lit up, along with nine statues, each of them was holding a red candle in its hands. A silhouette you don’t recognize stepped from behind the altar, but you could hear a sound similar to a tapping cane onto the floor from each step the silhouette took.

“Welcome, oh, chosen [Messiah],” the silhouette spoke, “I was sent by the gods to greet you.”

You bit your lips. “But… I didn’t get the [blessings].”

The silhouette chuckled. “My dear, those are the gods’ [punishments] to the world.”

_[Punishments]?_

All of the sudden, you could hear them. Your family. Their screams filled your ears as they endured the cruel torture from the world. But, even between their cries, you could hear them whispered directly toward you.

“ **Even though being drowned in the rough sea…** ” _Azul…_

“ **Dancing in hellfire…** ” _Kalim…_

“ **Helplessly falling on to my knees in the merciless drought…** ” _Leona…_

“ **Losing my mind and forever trapped in the eternal darkness…** ” _Ruggie…_

“ **Swallowed by the great earth…** ” _Jamil…_

“ **Don’t worry, my dear. We will not let you go to face everything all on your own!** ”

You fell onto your knees, tears never stopped flowing from your eyes as you stared at the messenger, pleading that this isn’t real. _There’s just no way this is the truth. That your family suffered for you…_

“ **Even though being struck by the judgmental lightning…** ” _Malleus…_

“ **Torn up by the hurricane…** ” _Riddle…_

“ **Frozen to the bones and soul…** ” _Jade…_

“ **Crawling through fire…** ” _Floyd…_

“ **In sickness and in health, we will never stop believing that we will face all our fortune and pain as one!** ”

 _Of course._ Of course, it had to be that. They knew about this. They knew that if you travel alone you would suffer everything all on your own. And they just couldn’t let you shoulder the weight of the punishments alone. That way they were willing to throw their lives for you and choose to take the torture behind the door.

_They didn’t have to do it this far. But they chose to do it._

_All of it just for you._

_And you thought they betrayed you._

“I’m sorry…” you whispered. “I’m sorry…” But you knew that even a thousand apologies won’t fix anything. A million apologies wouldn’t bring them back. The only thing you could do was to finish the job given to you. Even with the little strength and will left inside of you, you just had to step forward a little bit more. If not for the world, for them.

Raising the torch that you’ve won with your friends high to the sky, you lowered your head. Your tears wouldn’t stop falling down your just like the candles in the hands of the nine statues. They melted and flowed toward the altar, lightening up the Fire of Life that you’ve been trying to reach this whole time.

As heard the sound of the bell with all its triumphant glory, you raised your head, listening to the messenger’s final words.

You, the [Messiah], smiled bitterly to yourself.

_You’ve created the nine [sorrows]._

Raising your hand to the altar, a beam of holy light shone out. The former dark sky turned into the familiar blue. The dry land had turned green and all the plants lived again. You’ve restored the world. All of you restored the world.

If you had to be honest, you didn’t know what you should do, knowing that you now lived in a world where they didn’t exist.

_But... Maybe you could try…_

_If it wasn’t for you… Maybe you could do it for them…_

_You didn’t want to waste their sacrifice, right?_

_So… Live on…_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a YouTube video I've found ( https://youtu.be/VPYcBKSXfZs )  
> Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to lay down for a while.


End file.
